


Lion of Steel

by LadyGretchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: British Empire, Entropy, Gen, Industry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGretchen/pseuds/LadyGretchen
Kudos: 1





	Lion of Steel

The Lion lies dead  
Its skin turned to rust  
Corroded by the gentle touch  
Of a thousand rain drops  
The Fire in its belly  
Naught but dust.

Once a century and a half past  
It charged; dominant over  
A territory of hills and fields and forest  
Its belly fed by coal  
Its metal tracks scarring the landscape  
Belching steam  
In high pressure, whistling roars.

But that century has past.

Now the Lion lies dead.  
One of the later extinctions  
From the fallout  
Of the collapse of that predator Empire.

Sleeker,  
More efficient predators were born  
From the Empire’s corpse.  
Their world  
No place for a Lion of Steel.

And so, withering  
Under rust and neglect  
The Lion lies dead.


End file.
